


Joke's on you

by BarPurple



Series: Tumblr 200 Followers [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Suggestive Themes, Pranks, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: mrsbabuu  asked:Hey again! Congrats on 200! To many more followers to come! Prompt: Belle/Gold April Fool's Day :)





	

April the first was a very interesting day in Storybrooke.

The Jolly Roger had turned pink. 

Emma’s Bug had acquired a pair of googly eyes, a dopey grin, and giant floppy ears. 

All the coffee at Granny’s had turned into iced tea. 

Doctor Whale had woken up with a row of stitches around his forehead and bolts protruding from his neck. 

Regina’s tree had sprouted toffee apples that were dripping caramel all over the ground. 

Every time Charming or Snow smiled there was a glint of white light and a ‘ting’ sound from their teeth.

The knights from Camelot kept breaking into a very silly song.

Zelena’s skin was green again and her face sprouted several hairy warts.

The dwarves all had beards down to their knees.

Emma cautiously stepped into the library in search of her Number One Suspect. 

“We’re closed!”

Belle hurried towards her looking flustered and out of breath; “All of the books have turned into erotic fiction! I can’t let anyone in!”

Emma’s eyes widened, well that explained why Belle was so pink in the cheeks, but if the library was affected then Gold couldn’t be behind this bedlam.

“Erm, does Gold have any ideas who did this?”

“I can assure you I have no idea Miss Swan, but I would like to have a word with them about their fashion sense.”

Gold stepped out from behind one of the bookcases. Emma snorted at the sight of him; the fabric of his habitual suit was now a sparkling white and covered in cartoon crocodiles. She had believed that Gold would prank the rest of the town, but there was no way he would include Belle and himself in this silliness.

“Okay, you have to promise me that when I find out who did this you won’t beat them with your cane or anything.”

Gold gave an easy shrug; “I’ll make a deal with you, as long as this wears off by tomorrow I will not do anything against the perpetrator whether you find them or not.”

Emma frowned for a moment as she searched for the catch in his offer, Belle gave a small sigh; “I’ll make him keep his word.”

As annoying as that was Belle’s reassurance appeared to mollify the Saviour. She gave Gold’s suit a final smirk and headed out the door which Gold locked behind her with a wave of his hand. Belle sashayed over to him with a smile on her lips.

“So this is how you planned to get us some alone time today?”

Gold grinned at her and nodded; “It was, and it’s worked. Looking for the real prankster will keep everyone distracted.”

Belle looked him over from head to toe; “That suit is very distracting.”

Gold ran his tongue over his bottom lip; “What are you going to do about it, sweetheart.”

She reached out and wrapped her hand around his tie, pulling herself closer to him; “I’m sure some of these erotic books will give me a few ideas.”


End file.
